1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrush holders and more particularly pertains to a new toothbrush holding device for holding and covering toothbrushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrush holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrush holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,505; U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,431; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 370,812; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 314,109; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 324,792; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 336,398; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,823; U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,876; U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,635; U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,285; U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,520; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 327,195.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toothbrush holding device. The inventive device includes a housing. The housing has a bottom wall. The bottom wall has a peripheral edge. A peripheral wall is integrally coupled to and extends upwardly from the peripheral edge. The peripheral wall has a top edge. A cover member covers the housing. The cover member has a plate having a peripheral edge. The plate has a plurality of bores therein. The peripheral edge has a lip thereon adapted for removably coupling to the top edge of the peripheral wall.
In these respects, the toothbrush holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and covering toothbrushes.